starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Talwin Williams
Talwin Williams is the current director of the SSOID and have a long history of working for the SDF. He played a key role during the Unification where he served as a marine scout embedded with some of the first SSOID field teams. History Talwin grew up in central London with his family. At the age of nineteen he enlisted with the Royal Marines and did several tours across the Sol system as a peacekeeper prior to the Unification. Being in his thirties at the time, Williams did like many others and enlisted with the SDF once the Unification began. Together with his brother, Steve Williams, he went through basic training and excelled in the role as a scout. His brother on the other hand was shown to have a natural ability to work in tight compartments during stress and was assigned to the 7th SDF Armored Battalion. Deployed to Luna, Talwin was embedded with two SSOID field agents whom he worked with to collect intelligence and mark targets and areas of strategic importance for the allied forces. Due to the delicate nature of all lunar colonies the use of explosives were limited as to not cause damage to the citydomes. This proved to be an obstacle as transition from open outdoor scouting and enclosed indoor scouting was quite difficult. Regardless Talwin and his team made an exemplary war and utilized psychological warfare tactics to distract and divide enemy forces. After Luna was secured Talwin and his team were officially transformed into a PsyOps squad, the first one within the SDF, and deployed to Mars as part of the third wave of troops. While collecting intel and sowing discord among enemy forces stationed outside of the capital Williams was received the unfortunate news that his brother, Steve, had been killed in action during the Battle of God's Refuge. Too proud to just walk away from the mission despite his loss, Williams continued to work within the PsyOps division untill the very end of the Unification. SSOID Career Following the Unification and the loss of his brother, Talwin resigned from the SDF however it didn't take long untill the SSOID sent him a job offer. Due to its proven efficiency during the Unification the SSOID was to become independent from the rest of the SDF which also meant that it would need a leader now that generals weren't in command of its field agents. Williams accepted and made it his personal mission to turn the SSOID into one of the best intelligence gathering organizations within the southern quadrant. Steven A homage to his brother, Steven is a terran dog of a mixed doberman-bloodhound breed. Found by Williams in the outskirts of Krása during a spontaneous visit, Steven was a street dog with only three legs. With his wife having long since divorced and his only child living on the Upyri homeworld of Hemera Williams figured that a dog would be the perfect company for him. He adopted Steven and gave him a cybernetic leg, training and caring for the dog while also slowly grooming him into a deadly bodyguard who walked by his side. These days Steven follow him around across the SSOID HQ and the agents who work there have learned to treat the fur-clad bodyguard with the same respect as the director himself. Media Category:Characters